Tenshi no Kinryouku
by Lenore 2410
Summary: Two great angels from heaven commited the sin of incest. God punished them and they're condemmed to reicarnate as humans beings and live a full of pain life. Sasuke and Sakura are those angels and now they're haunted by both heaven and hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenshi no Kinryoku**

天使の禁猟区

**Sanctuary of Angels**

**Author's Notes: **Many things of the story are inspired in Angel Sanctuary, such as the names of the angels, some characters and a little part of the plot. Rated M for later gory scenes and lemons. Sorry for grammar errors, English is _not _my native language, my native language _is _Spanish

**Summary: **Two great angels made the sin of incest. God punished them and now they've reincarnate in human beings with a full of pain destiny. Sasuke and Sakura are those great angels and heaven and hell are seeking for them to fulfill their destinies.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from Naruto belong only to Masashi Kishimoto. All characters from Angel Sanctuary belong only to Yuki Kaori

**Note to the Reader: **For avoiding some confusion later in the story here's the Celestial Hierarchy of Angel Sanctuary, which I'll be using in the story:

1 God

2 Adam Kadamon

3 Organic Angel and Inorganic Angel (Alexiel and Rosiel)

**First Choir**

4 Seraphim

5 Cherubim

6 Thrones

**Second Choir**

7 Dominations

8 Virtues

9 Powers

**Third Choir**

10 Principalities

11 Archangels

12 Angels

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_Deeper into the blue sky_

_Illusionary dreams are whiter_

_Wings scatter to a thousand pieces_

It was almost midday and they were having math class with Kakashi-sensei tough Haruno Sakura wasn't paying any attention instead; she was looking trough the window like she was waiting for something to come. In fact she was thinking about tonight's work at the brothel. She hated her job but she had no other choice, she needed that money for her sister. She felt disgusted with herself for doing that but all their money was taken by her uncle when their parents died and she couldn't find a decent job anywhere, besides because of her beauty her pay was high enough to rent a department, pay the bills and buy food. She felt so disgusted that she had thought of suicide but she couldn't leave her sister alone

"Miss Haruno" Kakashi called his student when he noticed her spacing out tough he was reading his porn book with a blush

"Y-yes?" Sakura turn her head to look at the teacher

"Seeing you have no intention to pay attention I'll ask you to leave and wait outside the classroom until I've finished my class" Kakashi said. Sakura nodded with embarrassment and leaved under the glare of her classmates. Sakura sat near the classroom door

Once the class finished, Sakura re-entered the classroom where a pissed off Ino was waiting for her "Sakura! How many times have I told you to not do that in class?"

"At least a hundred Ino" Sakura answered

"Then, why are you still doing it?" Ino asked exasperatedly and Sakura shrugged "Sakura… if you want to have a good job you have to graduate with good notes so you can enter a prestigious university, have a career and have a decent job"

"I'm trying my best Ino" Sakura answered "It's just that I have so many things in my head, I can't help it"

"Sakura…" Ino said with a sad look on her face "Why are you still refusing to live with me in my mansion?"

"I don't want to be a burden" Sakura answered, Ino was about to say something but Sakura continued "Also they wouldn't let me go that easily, I'm their number one attraction. They'd hunt me or kill me"

Ino sighed in defeat "By the way, have you seen that new guy Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, why?" Sakura answered while they leaved the classroom towards their lockers "Interested?"

"Of course not!" Ino said pouting "I only commented it because I think he's been like… you know… watching over us, I mean he's always looking at us…"

"Maybe he's in love with you" Sakura teased with a smirk watching Ino's red face

"Or maybe with you" Ino answered back

"I don't think so, he was there when it happened" Sakura said with a little sadness

"Well most people have forgotten it" Ino tried to cheer Sakura up remembering that incident

**FLASHBACK – ONE MONTH EARLIER**

_Sakura and Ino were in P.E. waiting for their teacher to give the instructions. When he finally gave them all the class was running some laps around the playground._

_While they were running Hyuuga Neji started to mock Sakura. Neji was the most popular guy in High School and his prank toy was Sakura "Look at her she's sure a hot babe, so sorry she has already been taken tough she sure loves to work in that place I won't be surprised if her sister turns into a whore like her"_

_Sakura was ignoring him but that last comment hit her hard. No one, _absolutely _no one talked like that about her little sister. Sakura stopped her tracks and turn around to face Neji and walked to him. Neji just smirked at her_

"_Seems I hit a soft spot" he said with his annoying smirk but it was soon wiped out when Sakura slapped him with all her forces. Neji walked some steps backwards in shock_

"_Don't you dare to talk like that about her ever again!" Sakura yelled "You can say whatever you want about me but leave her out of this"_

"_How dare you to talk like that to Neji?" a Neji fan girl shouted and push her making Sakura fell to the ground receiving a big bleeding wound in her left hand. Sakura felt pain shot trough her arm and then she saw a hand helping her to stand up and she took it and stood up_

"_Are you okay?" Shikamaru was helping her_ _and he had told Neji's fan girl to get lost under the glare of the entire class "Let me see your wound" Shikamaru said_

_Sakura nodded, she didn't trust Shikamaru but it hurt like hell and then looked at her hand but… there was no wound, the blood from the floor was returning to her hand and she stared in awe like the rest of the class. Everyone had seen the wound and the blood they were sure of it_

"_What the fuck…?" Neji muttered giving some steps away from Sakura. Shikamaru just remained in his place_

"_Bakemono!" someone shouted and everyone left Sakura in the ground starring at her hand and crying only comforted by Ino_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The truth was that Ino was still freak out for what happened that day but she didn't dare to give her back to Sakura and tell her she was afraid of her

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in his bathroom locked sitting in the toilette. He was starring at his left wrist while his right hand was holding a knife. He cut his wrist with the knife and he felt a sharp pain run trough his body, but soon the pain was gone. Sasuke looked at his wrist which was intact and he frowned… he had already tried to commit suicide many times but every time he tried his wounds healed themselves. 

He couldn't bear the pain and he was trying to run away as always. His brother had killed his entire family and now he was living with a psycho who had tried to abuse sexually of him without success but harassed him constantly. He had tried to escape but he couldn't and he had wanted revenge from his brother, but once he brother died from unknown reasons he felt even more miserable.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-kun is waiting for you" someone said from outside the door

"I'm coming" Sasuke answered throwing the knife in the floor. He got out and went downstairs the mansion to meet with his best friend Naruto. They had known each other since they were kids and they were very close. He was about to get out from the mansion but he found Orochimaru in the door waiting for him

"Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru called him whit his snaky voice

"Orochimaru-bastard" Sasuke responded impolitely and with a glare

"Tonight I want to check up one of the bests brothels. I've been told there's a very beautiful girl there and I want to use her as… distraction" Orochimaru informed with a smirk

"Whatever" Sasuke said and opened the doors leaving the house. Outside he saw a blond hair guy with big blue eyes

"Good morning teme!" Naruto greeted with a big smile, but when he saw Sasuke's frown he noticed what Sasuke had tried "You tried it again"

"So what if I did?" Sasuke answered while he walked out from the mansion's grounds

"I thought you had decided to get out from that bastard's place and move in with me" Naruto said with a frown

"It's not that easy, beside that psycho wants me to go with him to a brothel to find some diversion tonight" Sasuke said "Like I want to sleep with some whore, but it may work to get rid of him a night"

They arrived to school and went to classes. When they were at math he noticed a pink haired girl but didn't pay her more attention. Sasuke leaved the classroom once the class finished and walked to his locker. When he was about to leave he noticed again the pink haired girl with a blonde hair girl. He stared at the pink haired and suddenly she returned the gaze and they stared at each other and he felt something inside him jolting

"Sakura are you paying attention?" the blonde hair girl asked. So her name was Sakura _'Suits her' _he thought and Sakura broke the eye contact

"I'm fine Ino" Sakura said slightly confused. She had never seen the guy but she felt jolts all over her body when they locked gazes

"So what we have here?" said a mocking voice. It was Neji again to tease Sakura in front of every body "The little whore, how much is it for one night?" Sakura decided to ignore him and started to walk away which pissed off Neji "Hey I'm talking to you bitch!" he grasped Sakura's arm

"Let go it hurts!" Sakura gasped feeling pain in her arm from his strong grasp. He smirked and was about to pin her to the wall but another arm stopped him

"It's not right to do that to a girl" it was Sasuke who stopped him. Neji let go immediately from Sakura while Sasuke stood in front of her "I don't want to see you messing around with her again or I'll personally make your life a living hell" Sasuke grasp Sakura's wrist carefully and drag her with him

Once they were far away Sakura talked finally "Thank you" she said with a sweet smile

"No problem, I hate guys like him" Sasuke said and was about to walk away, but Sakura grasped his arm

"W-would you tell me your name?" she asked blushing

"For what?" Sasuke asked rising a questioning eyebrow

"Well it's just that…" Sakura started searching for the words "No one has ever done that for me… I mean, everyone thinks I'm a whore and I scare them so they don't care. You're the first one to do something like that and I'm very touched…" she blushed madly

"Uchiha Sasuke" he answered not caring really. He probably wouldn't see the girl again

"Oh, thank you so much Uchiha-san" Sakura said and bowed "I'm Haruno Sakura"

"You don't need to bow" Sasuke said blushing a bit _'Wait… am I blushing?' _"And you can call me Sasuke; you don't have to be so formal"

"Oh o-okay" Sakura said raising her head "Then… hope to see you again, Sasuke-kun!" she pecked him in the cheek making him blush again and then she turned around and leaved

* * *

"So how is it going?" someone asked. A guy with brown hair was in a classroom alone, apparently, and he had two white wings in his back. He was the new student, Shikamaru 

"Well they met today Sevothtarte-sama" Shikamaru said apparently to the window, but there was a face reflected on it and it was a guy with white hair and half of his face was covered by a cloth "Also, Rosiel's reincarnation seems to have healing powers and I won't be surprised if Alexiel's one too has such powers"

"Are you sure it's them?" the reflection asked

"Just look at their faces and you'll see it's them" Shikamaru answered lazily "So, can I return to heaven? I've confirmed it's them"

"No I still have another mission for you" Sevothtarte answered. Shikamaru grunted "Make sure no one interferes in their destinies, last time someone interfered and has altered it. Your mission is to make sure everything goes ad God's will"

"But Sevothtarte-sama!" Shikamaru objected "If their destinies have already been modified then it will be too difficult to make them flow as God's will!"

"Don't question my orders if you don't want me to turn you into a grigor!" Sevothtarte said raising his voice in a menacing tone which shut Shikamaru up "I want a report in a week" and Sevothtarte's face vanished from the window

"What a troublesome guy" Shikamaru muttered while his wings disappeared and he got out from the classroom

* * *

The end of classes came by and Sakura leaved hurriedly school. Ino tried to stop her as always knowing where Sakura was going in some hours. Sakura walked as fast as she could trough the streets of her neighbourhood, which was one of the worst in Konoha, while many drunken guys tried to flirt with her or catch her attention and once she saw her apartment building she ran and entered her apartment. 

Her apartment was very small. It only had a small kitchen, one bathroom, one small living room and one room that she shared with her sister. Sakura leaved her keys in the kitchen and went to the fridge which was practically empty except for some juice, milk and last night's meal, Sakura grabbed the last night's meal and started to prepare it and divide it in two for her and her sister. Tonight she had to get a rich client if she wanted to eat tomorrow, the idea disgusted her but she had no choice.

The door was opened and a mini-Sakura entered but she had her hair until her shoulders while Sakura's reached under her breast "Sakura nee-chan!" the girl called and Sakura went immediately to receive her "I got a report today from the principal" she handed Sakura a piece of paper

"What did you do this time Hanako?" Sakura sighed exasperatedly taking the paper. She read it fast and then looked at her sister "Picking up fights? Beating your girl classmates? Why did you do it?"

"They said my sister was a whore" Hanako answered spilling tears of rage; the she looked at Sakura still crying "You're not a whore! You're just trying your best to support me!"

"Hanako, you don't have to take so seriously what they say about me" Sakura said hugging her sister lovingly "You know the truth and that must be enough for you, you don't have to mind what other people thinks I am. When I care about what they say then you have permission to care, but while I don't care you don't care, got it?"

"Got it" Hanako said with a smile and hugging her sister too

"Well, today we'll have to eat last night's remains, but I promise tomorrow I'll buy you a pizza!" Sakura said trying to cheer up Hanako. Hanako nodded and they went to the kitchen to eat, once they finished Sakura started to clean the house while Hanako did her homework. When the night fell, Sakura made sure Hanako was sleeping and changed her clothes to a very short strapless black dress that also showed a lot of skin of her chest and back. Sakura grabbed a very big coat to cover her and leaved her apartment. She walked for about ten minutes and arrived to a very eye-catching building that was her work place, she entered from the back door where she saw her work partners. She leaved the coat and went to work to search for a rich client

* * *

Sasuke arrived to the mansion until the night fell and carefully to make no noise, he went up stairs. He had gone with Naruto to practice football at the park and they lost count of time. Once he reached his room he entered and locked it from the inside, the he went to his computer and turned it on. He entered to internet and saw the news page that had interesting news about a murder, he was about to read it but someone knocked at his door. 

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama says it's time for you two to leave" said one of the maids "He says you have to wear a suit because he's going with some business partners" Sasuke grunted and turned off his computer with resignation. He really didn't have time for this shit; he didn't care to sleep with a prostitute. Sasuke went to his closet and grabbed a black suit, he put it on with boredom, then he brushed his spiky hair and finally he put around his neck his mother's flower collar and hid it behind his blouse.

Once he finished he got out from his room and went down stairs, where Orochimaru was already waiting for him with his fucking annoying smile. Sasuke just glared at him the he opened the door and entered to the limo that was waiting outside for them.

"Sasuke I think I already mention you there's a girl in the brothel I'm very interested in" Orochimaru commented "They say she's very beautiful and very unique"

"_I don't think she's more beautiful and unique like that girl at school" _Sasuke thought remembering the pink haired girl he met that day at school

"I'm picking her tonight and I'll fuck her, tough I don't know how she looks like" Orochimaru continued licking his lips with lust

"_Poor girl" _Sasuke felt sorry for that girl, Orochimaru probably would make her his whore for a while and finally kill her like the rest. They arrived after some minutes of travelling. Sasuke looked at the building which was in the red zone of Konoha and was very eye-catching with all the light it had.

They entered and Sasuke saw a disgusting scene. There were a lot of whores and guys making out and some girls dancing on top of a table. Sasuke frowned and he followed Orochimaru and his partners to nearby empty couch. One girl asked them their orders and winked at him lustfully and he just grunted again.

After a while a guy came to the stage that was in front of them "Today thanks to Orochimaru-sama's visit, we have prepared a special number performed by our number one attraction Haruno Sakura!"

Sasuke spit his soda when he heard the name and stared at the stage. There was a woman there with very nice curves and body and her head was covered by a black cloth. She was wearing a black strapless dress showing her legs, her back and her chest a lot; and when she took off the cloth he saw pink hair. It was her; he wanted to pass out in that instant and he felt those jolts again.

Sakura was nervous, they had just told her about that performance and she hadn't prepared anything but she had to do it fine because that Orochimaru guy was _very _rich. She started to dance sensually shaking her hips and for a moment she thought she saw those onyx eyes that were haunting her since the morning feeling the jolts again _"That's impossible" _Sakura thought concentrating in her dancing _"Why would Sasuke-kun come to a horrible place like this?"_

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He couldn't let her be with Orochimaru or else he'd kill her soon after some months. He had to save her, so he started to make a plan. He had understood that if a man claimed first one of the whores she would be his mistress and no one could touch her until the guy decided to release her, and also the guy would pay her.

"_That's it!" _Sasuke exclaimed in his mind _"I'll claim her to the guy before Orochimaru does, and that way she'll be save for a while at least" _He got up from his sit starring at Sakura and then went to the manager

"Hey, I want that girl to be mine for a while" Sasuke told him

"Sorry I can't, Orochimaru-sama has already asked for her" the manager said

"Oh, he asked her for me" Sasuke lied "You see, I'm his godson and I'm about to graduate from High School and she's my gift"

"Oh I see!" the manager said "Of course, just sign here and she'll be with you all the time you want"

"One question" Sasuke said before signing "She can't be claimed by anyone, not even by Orochimaru right?"

"Oh well…" the manager hesitated "Well no, until you say she's yours it's a rule that no one can have her not even Orochimaru-sama"

"Ok, thanks" Sasuke signed with a satisfied smirk and guard the paper. It said _'Haruno Sakura is Mr. Uchiha Sasuke's mistress until he decides to leave her and no one else can claim her until that moment'_

When he came back to his sit Sakura had already finished her performance. He sat down next to Orochimaru "Where were you?" he asked not liking Sasuke's smirk

"None of your business" Sasuke answered still smirking. But then his smirk faded a little… why was he doing this? He barely knew the girl and was already trying to save her… _"No, this is only to piss off Orochimaru. I admit she's beautiful and I feel something when I'm with her but…"_

"Hey Sakura!" one of the girls called the pink haired girl once she finished her performance "I heard some of those super rich guy has already claim you as his mistress! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah sure" Sakura answered. She didn't like the thought of been someone's personal whore, but he was rich and that changed it all

"Sakura I'll take you with your new master" the manager said and Sakura nodded following him. He took him to the table where Orochimaru and company were

"My, my, what do we have here?" Orochimaru said roaming at her body with lust. He was about to grab her hand to sit her in his lap, but someone did it first. Sakura looked at the guy and saw none other than Sasuke and she felt like throwing up _"No! What's this?"_

"You know I don't like you to tough _my _things" Sasuke said with a smirk sliding an arm around her waist. Sakura was really confused and remained silent

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked narrowing his eyes with anger

"I've already claimed her" Sasuke answered grabbing the piece of paper from his pocket and showing it to him, Orochimaru read it and then looked at the manager

"I asked her for me" Orochimaru told him

"I'm s-so sorry sir" the manger stuttered "But he told me that you told him you asked for her to give her to him"

"Well that's not truth so repair this" Orochimaru answered containing his anger

"I'm sorry I can't do that Orochimaru-sama" the manager answered "Rules are rules and only until Mr. Uchiha decide to leave her, she's his, I can't do anything" Orochimaru grunted with anger but then he looked at Sakura and saw something he didn't saw before

Orochimaru had a very surprising expression that confused everybody. Orochimaru looked from Sakura to Sasuke and from Sasuke to Sakura frenetically, finally he smirked "Then it's okay" Sasuke didn't like that, it couldn't be good if he was still smiling

"Whatever; take us to a room I want to be with her" Sasuke said and grabbed her hand taking her with him. Sakura still didn't say anything still confused by his presence. Once they reached the room she talked

"Sasuke-kun, what the hell…?" she started but Sasuke interrupted

"I did this because I wanted to piss off Orochimaru, so don't think of this like a favour or something" Sasuke said and made Sakura angry. She had thought he was a kind guy not and idiot like that "Don't' get the wrong idea from me just because I saved you from that guy and Orochimaru"

"Well, then you can just let me go now" she said containing her anger and disappointment

"No" he answered "He's planning something and you have to do with it, so you'll live with me from tomorrow on. Tonight pack your things and tomorrow when school's over you come with me

"I can't" Sakura answered

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes

"I have a little sister, I can't let her alone" she said but then she thought of something "But if she comes with us I'll agree"

"She can't" Sasuke responded "If she comes Orochimaru might hurt her"

"Then I'm not coming" Sakura answered sitting on the bed. Sasuke grunted but the he had an idea

"I have an idea, let her live with Naruto" he said "He's my best friend and he would never hurt her, he will take care of her with all his heart I can assure you that"

"Fine, but when you screw his plans you'll let me free. And I'm not your whore" Sakura handed him a hand and he shook it

"Deal" Sasuke said. Both of them felt a bigger jolt than before when they touched their hands and looked at each other in the eye and suddenly they started seeing strange images…

"_Alexiel nee-san… I love you" a guy with long crystal hair and golden eyes with three angel-like wings said to a woman "But I need to know if you love me the way I love you"_

"_Rosiel… you know it's forbidden. We're brothers" the woman answered. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and also had three angel-like wings_

"_I don't care, I know I'll be punished" Rosiel answered "But I need to know your answer" Alexiel started crying and suddenly she hugged her brother tightly_

"_I love you!" she said while she cried hugging her brother and he hugged her back with a smile_

Another scene was played in their minds

"_Organic Angel Alexiel and Inorganic Angel Rosiel, you're know here to be judged of the sin of incestuous feeling between you, twin brothers" an impotent figure said and it had wings too_

"_You'll be punished to reincarnate into human beings" said another figure "And…"_

The rain started to fall and brought them back from those scenes. Sakura stared at Sasuke with shock and he looked at her the same way pulling away their hands. They stayed in silence staring at each other until Sasuke broke the silence "I'll take you home, it's raining and it's almost midnight you can't go alone"

"I thought all you cared was to piss Orochimaru" Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Look I'm sorry ok?" Sasuke said with resignation _'What the fuck? This is the first time I apologize to someone' _"It's just that… I don't know suddenly I saw you and felt so many strange things and I can't get you out of my head. Then I look at you about to be claimed by Orochimaru and…"

"Apologize accepted" Sakura said smiling at him sweetly and he blushed again "It happened the same to me. I felt weird too when I looked at you and I can't get you out of my head. When I saw you here before knowing you claimed me I felt so sad because I thought you'll think of me as a whore as everybody else" Sasuke made a faint smile

"Let's go" Sasuke grabbed her hand and they went down stairs. Orochimaru was gone and they got out from the brothel. Sakura lead him to her apartment and their clothes were soaked, once they entered Sasuke looked at the apartment "You really need to come and live with me"

"Maybe" Sakura answered entering to the bathroom with dry clothes. Two minutes later she came changed with her pyjamas

"Sakura" Sasuke called sitting in the couch. She sat next to him and looked at him with questioning eyes "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sorry but I don't have any beds for you and this couch… well…" Sakura answered with embarrassment

"We can sleep in the same bed" Sasuke said looking at her and she blushed

"B-but…" Sakura started to say

"It's going to be the same in my house" Sasuke said raising a brow "To be save from that bastard you have to with me 24/7, which means we have to sleep in the same room"

"B-but Hanako is here" Sakura protested

"We're not going to do anything…" Sasuke said and the he smirked "… yet" Sakura pouted and gave him a small smack in the back in his head and he laughed but soon stopped and he looked at her with very surprising eyes

"What?" Sakura asked him

"I haven't laughed for a long time" Sasuke answered and Sakura smiled at him. After some silence Sakura talked

"Fine you can sleep with me" Sakura said and stood up walking to her room followed by Sasuke. The room was very small and had two beds, one was occupied by Hanako. Sakura lay in her bed and Sasuke took off his blouse and his pants

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked blushing by seeing his actions

"My clothes are soaked" Sasuke answered laying next to Sakura with only his boxers. Sakura glanced at his well formed body and blushed "Sakura, about those scenes… you saw them right?"

"Yes" Sakura answered looking at the ceiling "What were those?"

"I don't know but they looked like memories…" Sasuke answered. They remained silent and then Sasuke turned to the right giving his back to Sakura "Good night"

"Good night Sasuke-kun" Sakura turned to the left giving him her back too

* * *

"So it has started" thought Shikamaru, who was looking at them from the roof of the next building then he looked at the sky "Alexiel, Rosiel… how's your destiny going to be this time?" 

"You seem to bethinking a lot" a feminine voice said and Shikamaru turned around. It was a blonde girl with green eyes and two wings

"What are you doing here Kirie?" Shikamaru asked "You're an archangel; you can't go down to earth"

"I left an astral clone" Kirie answered with a smirk "I'm here to awake Rosiel and kill Alexiel"

"You can't, they're very high above your level" Shikamaru said "And Sevothtarte-sama's orders are to make sure their destinies go as planned and to not be changed again"

"So? Sevothtarte is not the real ruler of heaven, Rosiel is" Kirie answered back with a smirk "And I now that the leader of Anima Mundi is already looking to awake Rosiel to rule back in heaven"

"What a troublesome angel you are" Shikamaru commented turning around and looking again at the sleeping forms of Sakura and Sasuke

* * *

Please review :)!  



	2. Chapter 2

**Tenshi no Kinryoku**

天使の禁猟区

**Sanctuary of Angels**

**Author's Notes: **Many things of the story are inspired in Angel Sanctuary, such as the names of the angels, some characters and a little part of the plot. Sorry for grammar errors, English is not my native language, my native language is Spanish

**Summary: **Two great angels made the sin of incest. God punished them and now they've reincarnate in human beings with a full of pain destiny. Sasuke and Sakura are those great angels and heaven and hell are seeking for them to fulfill their destinies.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from Naruto belong only to Masashi Kishimoto. All characters from Angel Sanctuary belong only to Yuki Kaori

**Note to the Reader: **I've made some explanations about Hanako's knowledge of Sakura's work at the brothel because someone asked me about it hahaha, sorry! Another person asked me if Sakura is Alexiel and if Rosiel is Sasuke, but that you'll find out only if you read

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_The Original sin is bloodier_

_The calling voice farther_

_We fulfill ourselves for that coming day_

Sakura felt the rays of the sun all over her face and that woke her up, it was 7 AM and school started until nine. She turned around to block the sun but she collided against something hard. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a bare muscular chest; then she looked up and saw a sleeping Sasuke _'He looks so peaceful…" _she thought removing some hair bangs that were covering his face and that action woke him up. He blinked a few times and the looked at Sakura and at that moment they both realized that Sasuke had his arms around Sakura's waist bringing her to a tight embrace. Both blushed, then Sasuke removed his arms and turned around to leave the bed but a scream stopped him

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my sister's bed and naked?" a pink haired girl screamed at him "Who are you?" Hanako was about to kick him in the groin when he got up staring at her, but Sakura stopped her standing in front of Sasuke

"Hanako calm down, he's my…" she had to think of something fast "He's my new boss Uchiha Sasuke, but he had some problems in his house and came here. You see him…"

"You quit your other job?" Hanako asked raising a brow "Why?"

"He pays me better" Sakura answered with a smile "Now please prepare breakfast while I talk some business with Uchiha-san ok?" Hanako nodded frowning and leaved the room and Sakura hurriedly closed the door

"What was that?" Sasuke asked confused by the scene he had just saw

"Hanako doesn't know about my job at the brothel" Sakura answered "I don't want her to know her sister's a whore. I would be too much for her, she's only eleven. Many of her classmates have told her I'm a whore and usually they end up with the nurse and Hanako ends up reported by the principal"

"Then what are you going to tell her about you moving with me and her moving with Naruto?" Sasuke asked grabbing his now dry pants and putting them on

"I'm telling her I'm your personal assistant and that's why you need me to live in the same house" Sakura answered "About her, tell her you can't have her around the house and that's why I'll make her stay with a close friend of yours and mine, that way she'll trust him easier"

"Impressive, you made a whole plan in less than a minute" Sasuke complimented with a grin

"I don't look like it but I'm very smart" Sakura said smirking. She grabbed her clothes for that day and went to the bathroom to change. Sasuke got out from the room and saw Hanako with glasses of milk and juice. Hanako looked at him and addressed him

"So, you're my sister's boss?" she asked

"Yes I am" Sasuke answered and remembered Sakura's plan "She's my personal assistant"

"If you say so" Hanako said drinking her milk. Sakura got out from the bathroom with a black skirt and a white blouse

"Hanako I have to talk you about something" Sakura said sitting in the couch indicating Hanako and Sasuke to sit next to her and so they did "Look Hanako, Sasuke proposed me to live with him in his house and that way he'll pay me more than he pays me now"

"Really?" Hanako asked with excitement written in her face "When do we go?"

"You're not coming" Sasuke answered "I cannot have a little girl around the house" Hanako pouted and was about to protest "That's why you'll live with a friend of mine and Sakura's, he's very good with kids and I'm sure you'll like him. Sakura will visit you three times a week"

"You talk about her as she was your wife" Hanako commented making Sasuke and Sakura blush "Fine I'll accept only because nee-san thinks is the best for both of us" Sakura sighed with relief, usually Hanako would protest but the part of more money for them convinced her "So when do I pack?"

"Now, I'll talk to Naruto" Sasuke said opening the apartment door and went outside to talk to Naruto in his cell phone. Hanako went immediately to her room and started to pack while Sakura did the same. Both guarded clothes and some possessions from their parents

Sasuke dialled Naruto's cell phone and waited until Naruto responded _"What the fuck are you thinking waking me up at 7 AM; Sasuke-teme? School starts at nine I won't oversleep if this is what this is about" _Naruto said grunting

"Well not this time dobe" Sasuke answered with a smirk when he heard Naruto cuss because of the word 'dobe' "I called you to ask you a favour" Sasuke told him everything about Sakura (except the vision/memory thingy), last night and the plan they had "So? Will you help me?"

"_Is she pretty?" _Naruto asked and Sasuke knew he was grinning _"I mean, does this Sakura is pretty?"_

"She is, but you get near her and…" Sasuke started his menace but suddenly stopped realising what he was saying

"_What? Why would you be pissed because I…?" _Naruto said but then he got a conclusion _"Ne, ne Sasuke-teme… you're in love with her right?"_

"WHAT? NO!" Sasuke shouted and a neighbour shut him up from inside his apartment "I don't like her; I'm taking her with me to…"

"_To protect her because you love her" _Naruto finished

"Yes…" Sasuke answered and then realized what he said "I mean NO, I met her yesterday and Uchiha Sasuke doesn't fall in love. She's just a part of my plan to screw Orochimaru"

"_Hai, hai whatever you say teme" _Naruto gave up. Sasuke was just too stubborn to accept he liked someone _"So I'll pick up the girl at her school and you and Sakura-chan are coming to see her right?"_

"Yes" Sasuke answered "Well I have to go; and I hate to say this, but thanks dobe"

"_Anytime" _Naruto answered and both hung up the phone. Sasuke entered the apartment where Sakura and Hanako were waiting for him "Naruto will pick her up from school and we'll visit her after school" Sasuke informed to Sakura and she nodded

"Then I'm leaving" Hanako said grabbing her bags and leaved to school. Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other in silence for about 10 minutes

"I think we should go" Sakura said breaking the eye contact and Sasuke nodded. He could swear he saw those two people from the vision when he looked at Sakura for a moment

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was sitting on the top of the apartment building where Shikamaru was last night. He was watching Sakura and Sasuke while he read his orange book called 'Icha Icha Violence', but then Kakashi closed the book and turned around to face a man with brown hair tied in a pony tail and with a scar across his nose "It's been a long time, Kakashi" 

"How long have you been in earth, domination Iruka?" Kakashi asked

"About 1000 years, I've been checking Alexiel-sama and Rosiel-sama all that time" Iruka answered "I've met about 20 reincarnations of them"

"So, how was it?" Kakashi asked opening his book again and reading it while he blushed

"Horrible" Iruka answered again "In one of the incarnations Alexiel-sama and Rosiel-sama shot each other because of a jealousy thing, in another one they ended up decapitating each other, but… the last incarnation before this one… someone fell in love with Alexiel and killed her but she didn't hate Rosiel. Rosiel killed this guy and then he committed suicide"

"Jo, that means there's a very big chance this time every thing changes" Kakashi said and you could clearly say he was grinning widely under his mask "As leader of Anima Mundi, it's my duty to awake Alexiel and Rosiel to rule heaven once again so Sevothtarte's leadership ends"

"You can't!" Iruka protested vigorously

"Why not?" Kakashi asked still smiling

"If this time their destinies change to something better, if you take away Rosiel-sama and Alexiel-sama from them we don't know what could happen to them!" Iruka pointed at the figures of Sasuke and Sakura, who were leaving the apartment building

"The cause forgives the ways" Kakashi said "Sevothtarte has killed many innocent people using God's will as excuse to do so. He only killed people who could made him lose his leadership in heaven and people who he thought as a menace that could change Alexiel's and Rosiel's destiny. Also, these two seem to be more special than the other reincarnations"

"You say that because you want to avenge those people Sevothtarte killed or for personal deeds against him?" Iruka spat at him "You used to be Sevothtarte's no.1 ally"

"Maybe you're right, maybe not" Kakashi answered with a serious expression in his face "But I won't allow him to keep this, besides this could be the last time Alexiel and Rosiel have to suffer and maybe those two will be no more linked to their punishment and they'll be able to live happily and I don't think I have to remind you the reasons why those two have lived painfully all their lives!"

"I still think what you're doing is selfish" Iruka answered spreading his wings and flying away

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrived to school and the first thing they saw was a bunch of girls apparently waiting for someone and Sasuke growled "What's wrong?" Sakura asked raising an eye brow 

"Fan girls, they're _so _annoying!" Sasuke growled but soon he had an idea "Pretend to be my girlfriend"

"What!" Sakura asked with confusion written in her face

"They'll stop bothering me a while at least" Sasuke said and shrugged, grabbing her hand linking their fingers and the he whispered in her ear "Just pretend" Sakura blushed at this. They entered to school hand in hand and Sakura could feel all the killing and jealous looks from all Sasuke's fan girls

"It'll be your fault if they try to do something against me" Sakura muttered while they were crossing trough the school grounds to the building

"Then stay with me, that way they won't" Sasuke answered. Sakura sighed in defeat and nodded "We don't have to pretend all the time, only with those annoying idiotic girls and that idiot that bulls at you. I think his name's Hyuuga Neji right?"

"Yep, he has bulled me since they day we met" Sakura said "I don't know why but I guess it has turned into his daily routine and I just ignore him" They entered the building and went to their lockers to leave their shoes and take the school ones (Sakura leaved her bags in her locker, after all there were few things she needed for her moving and she could always return to her apartment for the rest), then they went together to the classroom again hand in hand to scare away the fan girls

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed once she saw Sakura entering the classroom "I got you a new job…" Ino said lowering her voice at every word at seeing who she was grabbing hands with

"Eh? Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked confused. Ino pointed at their hands and both, Sasuke and Sakura blushed and pulled away their hands "It's nothing…" Sakura muttered and sat in her place next to Ino

"What the hell Sakura?" Ino asked sounding angry and Sakura didn't know why

"Let's say he's my new boss" Sakura answered "And the hand thing was just to scare away his fan girls" that didn't convinced Ino

"Since when do you get along with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked frowning

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked raising a brow and then she realized "You like him!"

"I didn't say that!" Ino protested while she blushed a bit

"Look Ino, I don't have anything to do with him" Sakura explained "He just offered me a job and he pays me a lot so I accepted and the hand thing was nothing"

"Whatever…" Ino muttered hiding her jealousy. Sakura decided not to ask any further and turned around to look at Sasuke. She was about to tell him something but someone avoid it

"Sasuke-teme!" someone shouted. It was none other than Naruto who had just entered to the classroom and went directly to talk to Sasuke "Sasuke-teme, where is she? I want to meet her!"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke answered punching him in the head

"What the fuck was that for?" Naruto complained rubbing his aching head

"You're ruining the plan usuratonkachi!" Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded finally understanding "You'll meet her at lunch"

Classes went by and lunch time arrived. Sakura was about to go with Ino, but someone grabbed her wrist stopping her. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke with Naruto "What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"I want to talk to you, so can we lunch together?" Sasuke asked and then looked at Ino, who blushed and turned her head down "Sorry, but I have to take Sakura with me"

"Sorry Ino" Sakura apologized. Ino didn't answer but smiled forcefully at her

Once Ino left, Sasuke talked "Sakura, he's Naruto. He's going to take care of your sister" Naruto smiled widely at her and then he took her hand and kissed it

"Nice to meet you sweetie! My name's Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said making Sakura blush "And I promise to take care of Hanako-chan very well!" but then Naruto got near her face until their noses were almost touching "You look a lot like Sasuke…" Naruto stood straight not letting go of her hand yet "Sasuke-teme, you're sure she's not your sister?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked raising an eye brow "She has pink hair and green eyes. I have black eyes and black hair. And I don't have any sisters, asswipe"

"I didn't mean that dickhead" Naruto answered sticking out his tongue "Her expression is the same as yours!"

"Whatever dobe you're scaring her" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's and Sakura's joined hands to separate them and suddenly, the jolt came again

"_Raziel there's something I need to tell you" it was the same woman than before "Can I trust you?" They were in a beautiful garden and it was a full of stars night_

"_Of course Alexiel! We're best friends after all!" Raziel answered. He had read hair and electric blue eyes "What's wrong?"_

"_I… I'm in love with someone" Alexiel answered. Raziel looked surprised_

"_And who's the one who gained the great Alexiel's love?" Raziel asked with a smile_

"_Do you know why I was locked in the Eden?" Alexiel asked instead of answering_

"_Well I…" Raziel muttered "No, I don't know"_

"_It was to keep me away from my brother, Rosiel" Alexiel answered_

"_And why would they want to…?" Raziel started but suddenly he understood everything. He looked at her with wide eyes "Alexiel… but that's impossible… if someone knows about this you can be punished… your soul can be sent to earth!"_

"_I know that Raziel" Alexiel said and smiled sadly at her best friend "Sevothtarte knows, he saw me and Rosiel. By tomorrow we'll be judged and we won't be able to stop it, I know God's angry and maybe Seraphita is angry too" Raziel looked at her worriedly_

_Raziel didn't know what to do. Alexiel was his best friend, she had saved him many times and their moments together were priceless. He owed Alexiel so many things and now she was in trouble, so he was going to do something for her in return "Alexiel, I'm going to request to be your guardian angel"_

Sasuke pulled away their hands and he felt sweat running trough his face "Sasuke-bastard what's wrong?" Naruto asked "Suddenly you stopped talking and muttered some things"

"I'm fine" Sasuke asked remembering what he saw

"Sasuke-kun, you're sure you're ok?" Sakura asked passing a handkerchief trough his sweating face. Sasuke nodded and Sakura looked at him worriedly _'She didn't see it?' _Sasuke asked to himself confused

* * *

Shikamaru was walking trough the halls and suddenly he saw the last person he wanted to meet: Kirie. She was there smirking at him when she saw him and he just frowned. Once he reached her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom 

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Shikamaru asked almost yelling at her

"You know the answer" Kirie answered still smiling "I'm here to look for Rosiel-sama; I sneaked in here as a transferred student. I know they're here so don't try to hide them from me"

"You're a fool!" Shikamaru spat at her "Can't you understand the danger of trying to kill one of them? They can't control their powers and they could kill you without even trying!"

"You said so, they can't control it" Kirie said without removing her smirk "I'll make sure Rosiel-sama awakes and that Alexiel dies" in that moment the bell rang and she got out of the classroom leaving Shikamaru cussing inside

* * *

Kakashi entered the classroom and everyone went back to their sits. At his side was Kirie smirking as always looking for those two "There's a new student in our classroom her name is Kirie" he frowned a little looking at the girl. He knew who she was, after all the was throne and she was only an archangel, she couldn't hide her aura 

"Nice to meet you!" Kirie said cheerfully. She had already spotted them but she couldn't tell which was Rosiel, because they were twins and their auras where practically the same

"Please sit next to Haruno Sakura" Sakura stood up and Kirie smirked. So she had a sit next to one of the two. Kirie went to her sit and then looked at Sakura

"I'm Kirie" Kirie introduced herself

"Sakura" Sakura answered and shook hands with Kirie, and then she felt the jolt again

"_Rosiel-sama!" It was a blonde hair girl with green eyes and she was yelling at the man of the last vision "Please wait!" He turned around and smiled at her_

"_What is it Kirie?" he asked gently "Did they bulled you again?"_

"_No" Kirie answered with a smile "Since you told them to stay away from me, they haven't bulled me since then!"_

"_I'm glad" Rosiel said with a gentle smile patting Kirie's head_

"_But that's not what I wanted to tell you" Kirie said and then she blushed "Rosiel-sama I wanted to tell you that… that… that I love you!" Rosiel looked very surprised to hear that confession while she looked at him with expecting eyes_

"_I'm sorry Kirie, I can't return your love" Rosiel answered patting her head once again_

"_Why not? You're single!" Kirie protested and Rosiel laughed_

"_But I already love someone" Rosiel answered smiling sadly at her_

"_And who is she?" Kirie asked holding back tears._

_Rosiel was about to answer but Alexiel had just arrived and looked at her brother "Rosiel can I talk to you?"_

"_Alexiel nee-san!" Rosiel said with a smile while his face lightened up by the sole presence of his sister. And in that moment Kirie realized who was the one that had his love and that day she started to hate Alexiel more than everything in the world_

Sakura pulled away her hand as fast as she could. Kirie looked at her "Are you ok?" she asked "Suddenly you stopped talking and mumbled strange things"

"It was nothing" Sakura answered smiling at her and touching her hand wondering if Sasuke saw it too

* * *

A black Ferrari parked in the school's parking lot and a tall man with long black hair tied in a pony tail and crimson eyes got out from the car. He looked around at the school carefully trying to catch their auras. He felt a small hint of them but it was very faint and not enough to tell their location. He decided to talk to Itachi "Itachi" he called inside his mind 

"What?" a smooth voice answered him in his mind

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked

"Of course, if I didn't we wouldn't be here" Itachi answered "Remember, he can't see us yet. First he has to find part of the truth by himself or it'll spoil the plans, he thinks I'm dead"

"I know, after all I always do my part of the deal" he answered

"So I suppose my brother is Rosiel right? And the girl is Alexiel right?" Itachi asked to confirm

"No, it's the other way around" he answered and Itachi was very surprised and asked about it "Before being punished Alexiel told me she preferred to reincarnate into guys because it was easier to deal with them" he laughed "You'd be surprised to see that most of Alexiel's reincarnations are guys"

"And what about Rosiel?" Itachi asked

"Well, Rosiel was the type to listen to everything Alexiel said tough I don't know if he did it as a sibling or as a lover" he answered laughing bitterly "Alexiel told him she preferred to reincarnate in guys so Rosiel decided that every time Alexiel chose a guy he'd choose a girl. And whenever Alexiel chose a girl, Rosiel would choose a guy. A strange couple may I say"

"They can do that?" Itachi asked once again with amusement

"When they were punished they didn't have that restriction, so every time they had to reincarnate again they had the choice of their sex, so they did so" he answered Itachi's question "And this time Alexiel is a guy which is your brother, and Rosiel is a girl that we don't know yet"

"So we contact her first?" Itachi asked but it was more like a statement

"Yes" he answered and leaved Itachi is his mind to rest for a while but he asked one more thing

"Why are so fond into finding them? And why are you always thinking about Alexiel?" Itachi asked stopping him to shut him down in his mind

He smiled sadly and Itachi could see an image of Alexiel in his mind. She was very beautiful. He sighed and answered Itachi's question "I loved her and I still do…"

* * *

The classes finished and Sakura went directly to look for Sasuke and Naruto without noticing Kirie following her. Sasuke was already outside the classroom waiting for her and he noticed Kirie following Sakura and he thought she was a fan girl and grabbed Sakura's hand making her blush. Kirie frowned noticing who Sasuke was and decided to say something "Hey, I'm Kirie" 

"Get lost" Sasuke answered taking Sakura with him still holding her hand. Sakura turned around to look at Kirie

"I'm sorry! He's very impolite all the time!" Sakura apologized with a smile when she heard Sasuke grunting because of her comment. Kirie stood there with anger. He couldn't be _her _Rosiel-sama

Rosiel was very polite and warm while Alexiel usually was cold and fierce. Kirie remembered that too well and figured out who was who, tough she didn't remember hearing that their reincarnations had the same personalities as Alexiel and Rosiel

"_It's a little weird and hard to accept but it seems he's Alexiel and she's Rosiel-sama" _Kirie thought and then she saw Shikamaru walking towards her with a frown _"I have to go now before he starts his rambling against me…" _She disappear a second after and Shikamaru cussed.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto leaved the school building together, because Naruto was helping to carry Sakura's bags for her moving with Sasuke. Naruto leaved in his limo and Sakura and Sasuke leaved in Sasuke's limo. After some minutes of silence Sakura decided to talk and Sasuke decided the same thing 

"I saw another vision today" both said at the same time and looked at each other with surprise "You too?" both asked again at the same time

"Well yeah, I saw it when I shook hands with that new girl named Kirie" Sakura told "I saw that man of blue like glass hair of the last time and I don't know why he was talking to that girl. You saw that too?"

"No" Sasuke answered frowning "I saw it when I touched your hand linked with Naruto's. I saw that woman talking to a guy with the same eyes as Naruto. They were in a very beautiful place…"

"Sasuke… I'm… it's just…" Sakura was trying to find the words "This is freaking me out, I never had those visions until I met you and…"

"I'm freaked out too" Sasuke said "Look, we'll try to find a explanation about that things but first we need to crash Orochimaru"

"Why do you want so badly to do that?" Sakura asked looking at him intensely and leaving her bags in the limo's floor

"I… I've been an orphan since a very young age. My parents were murdered" Sasuke started taking a long breath before continuing "Orochimaru picked me proclaiming to be the tutor my dad assigned to me in case my parents died. Orochimaru tried uncountable times to rape me and things like that since I was 10, but he couldn't. I don't know why, but every time he tries to touch me his skin burns and that's why he used other methods. He recorded my parents' murder and made me see it every night until one day he stopped and I was traumatized but I met Naruto and if wasn't for him I'd be with a psychiatrist. He got me out from that darkness tough I have to confess I've tried many times to suicide since then but every time I try my wound heal themselves" Sakura was amazed. His wounds heal like that too? "One day Naruto and I decided that I would escape and live with him but Orochimaru caught us and he commanded his subordinates to beat me and because my wounds healed, they beat me all night long. When I woke up I was naked and alone in the room I really don't want to find out what happened that night…, after that I've obeyed all Orochimaru's commands but I'm sick of it so I'm going to put that son of a bitch in a cell to rot all his life" Sasuke breath deeply. He finally talked it "What about you? How did you end up in a brothel?"

"Me? Well…" Sakura took a long breath; it was also the first time she talked about it "I was born in a rich family. One day my parents travelled to America but their plane crashed and they obviously died. Our tutor was my father's younger brother and all the money was given to us. My uncle let us stay with him in his house until our 19th birthday when we're legally adults in Japan but his intentions were our money. He managed to steal the money and then leaved us in the street; I don't remember how much time we lived in the streets eating garbage. One day an old lady gave us a home she lived in our department and had enough money to maintain the three of us, when she died we stayed and she leaved us enough money for some months, but it would finish soon if I didn't find a job. I went to all Konoha but nobody wanted to give me a job because I'm underage but the brothel manager saw me when I was denied a job in a cafeteria and he told me that if I worked for him he would give me a lot of money so I accepted" she didn't realized she was crying "The first night a filthy client practically raped me but it was my job and I didn't have a choice I needed the money. I want you to know that I hate more than anything that choice but I don't regret it because that way I could buy Hanako food instead to look in the garbage" she sobbed

Sasuke heard her story and couldn't help but think that both of them had lived a very painful life and never had a real time of happiness. He looked at her crying face and felt a pain in his heart watching her like that. Why? Why was he feeling like this towards a girl he knew less than 24 hours? He promised himself to never get too attached to someone (excepting Naruto) to avoid been hurt if that person leaved him, but why was she breaking his barrier so easily? And why did he felt like he knew the girl from years before? He looked at her again locking gazes with her and he didn't still know why, but he hugged her tightly

Sakura was surprised of him hugging her tough she could feel his pain. Both of them had live unsightly all their lives. She was trying not to fall for him; she was trying very hard to not to. The last time she fall for someone was for a constant client of hers in the brothel. He was very kind and told her they'd escape together but one day he came and told her he was getting married and that she had only been a distraction. She promised that day to never ever fall in love again, but Sasuke was making her have second thoughts about it and she was afraid he'd hurt her. Sakura decided to stop thinking and hugged him back

* * *

"Are you still up on your plans Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Both of them had made a spell and were watching at Sakura and Sasuke in a mirror. They were in a an abandoned building of Konoha's downtown 

"Yes" Kakashi answered and then he sighed

"But I've heard that since Sevothtarte's leadership started the internal fight in heaven has been controlled, tough he has killed many as you told me earlier" Iruka commented

"That's the result of a leadership based on fear" Kakashi answered "By fear of been killed by Sevothtarte everyone shuts up and no one says anything against him. Also would you trust a leader that never shows his face?"

"You don't show it either" Iruka said glaring at Kakashi and he laughed nervously but grew serious again

"You know perfectly why I hide it don't you?" Kakashi asked and Iruka nodded "But Sevothtarte is a different story he's hiding something and also I couldn't find any records about him in heaven" Kakashi sighed "About my plans, Sevothtarte's thing remain the same but I'll change things a little with Alexiel and Rosiel"

"How will it change?" Iruka asked raising a brow

"I'll awake Alexiel and Rosiel as planed" Kakashi answered "But I'll let them be in love"

"I don't understand what you mean" Iruka said truthfully

"I'll tell them the truth about who they are" Kakashi explained smiling under his mask "That will make them to enter in a denial about how they feel for each other and that's where you and I make our stellar participation"

"What are we going to do?" Iruka asked whit amusement

"Match-making" Kakashi answered still smiling "We'll make Sasuke and Sakura fall in love with each other not Alexiel and Rosiel fall for each other _again_"

"And how exactly are we going to do that if their souls are inside them?" Iruka asked once more sighing in defeat. Kakashi was too clueless

"Mmm… I haven't thought about it" Kakashi answered cupping his chin in thinking pose

"Then why the hell you are planning things without knowing how to them?" Iruka yelled falling anime-style backwards

* * *

"Sevothtarte-sama" Shikamaru called. He was in an alley with a mirror in his hand waiting for response 

"What is it Shikamaru?" Sevothtarte's face had just appeared in the mirror

"Many angels are descending to earth" Shikamaru informed "And their contact seemed to grow since last night"

"Have you identified any of those angels?" Sevothtarte asked with anger

"No" Shikamaru lied. He didn't want anyone killed because of him "I've just felt many celestial auras"

"Good, keep informing. If you identify one angel, tell me immediately" Sevothtarte finished the conversation and his face disappear from the mirror

* * *

Hi! Sorry for grammar errors if there's any (because I think there are many of them). Hope you liked the chapter and I hope that there is no more confusion about Alexiel and Rosiel. I didn't like completely this chapter and maybe I'll rewrite it but you tell me first what you think. 

**shiroikuma0309devil: **Thanks for reviewing! I've already read one of your stories and I love it, it was Love for Eternity, I really liked it

**Sasuke0623: **Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if I confused you, I think it was what Hanako said in chapter one the thing that confused you, that's why I explained it in this chapter. Sorry again!

**kunoichiblossom16: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter if you don't I'll replace it for something better hahaha

**aznmelon: **Sorry if I confused you but I've already explained in this chapter who is Alexiel and who is Rosiel. Maybe it's still a little confusing but I wanted them to be girl/boy and boy/girl hehehe

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenshi no Kinryoku**

天使の禁猟区

**Sanctuary of Angels**

**Author's Notes: **Many things of the story are inspired in Angel Sanctuary, such as the names of the angels, some characters and a little part of the plot. Sorry for grammar errors, English is not my native language, my native language is Spanish

**Summary: **Two great angels made the sin of incest. God punished them and now they've reincarnate in human beings with a full of pain destiny. Sasuke and Sakura are those great angels and heaven and hell are seeking for them to fulfill their destinies.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from Naruto belong only to Masashi Kishimoto. All characters from Angel Sanctuary belong only to Yuki Kaori

**Note to the reader: **Many people have told me that the grammar errors are confusing them and that made me feel AWFUL! So, does anyone want to be my beta? If anyone wants to make me this favor, please send me an e-mail or a private message

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

_O-la Sanctus, E-u Sanctus, (Are we more Holy? Are we more Holy?)_

_Où est la Lumière…? Ah, c'est toi? (Where is the light…? Is that you?)_

Sakura wondered how much time they have been there hugging each other tightly, though she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay like that forever with just Sasuke and her without anyone or anything bothering them. Sasuke was just thinking the same as Sakura while he smelled the cherry scent of her hair, but as always someone had to ruin the moment and this time it was Orochimaru, which pissed Sasuke even more.

"I see you brought your whore to the house" the hissing voice of Orochimaru was heard. He had opened the limo's door and he was standing outside it with a smirk. Sasuke thanked he was giving his back to Orochimaru so he couldn't see his expression of disgust and Sakura was frowning at Orochimaru's comment.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke asked letting go of Sakura a turning around to face Orochimaru shielding Sakura

"You don't have to be so rude Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said widening his smirk "I was just wondering where you've been since last night"

"That's not of your fucking business" Sasuke answered with venom in his words

"But it is Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said still smirking "While you're living at my house and with my money, it's my business every single thing you do"

"Have you finished your rambling?" Sasuke asked with a death glare. Sakura was just watching silently at both men "I you did, leave because Sakura and I have things to do and seeing your _filthy_ face makes _me_ want to _puke_" Sasuke finished with more venom in his words. He turned his face to look at Sakura and she understood that he was telling her to get out of the car from the other side where Orochimaru wasn't.

Once they were out of the car with Sakura's bag they entered the mansion followed by a grinning Orochimaru that was making Sakura feel uneasy, but soon forget about that when she looked at the mansion. Her eyes widened at the size of the place, never had she been in such a big place, though she lived once in a mansion she hardly remembered her life there.

"Sakura come" Sasuke's voice brought her back to reality. She nodded and followed him upstairs to his room. It was very big, it had a king size bed with dark blue sheets, a big closet, a huge TV, DVD player, a very modern computer and furniture full of books. Sakura went immediately to look at the books. She loved books, they helped her to escape the world for a while and that was a relief for her. Sakura read the titles and saw some books she had wanted to read for a while. She picked one book that was 'The Hobbit'

"You like fantasy books?" Sasuke asked when he saw her pick

"Books in general, but yes especially fantasy ones" Sakura answered "I love books, though I don't have money to buy some…"

Sasuke felt a little surprised about that, for him the books were very important and he couldn't believe she couldn't have access to them "You can read any books you want in here" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled widely at him

"Thanks, that means a lot to me" Sakura thanked giving him a peck in the cheek making him blush again, then she laid in the bed with her book "If you don't mind, I'll read for a while"

"I don't mind, but I thought we were going to visit your sister" Sasuke said shrugging looking for some clothes in his closet. He picked black pants and a dark blue t-shirt and then he went to the bathroom to change

"I forgot about it!" he heard Sakura exclaim from his room and he chuckled. He changed and got out of the bathroom to find Sakura already unpacking her clothes and putting them in the empty drawers of his closet. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited until she finished

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked with boredom

"Oh yeah sorry" Sakura apologized blushing a little. She had been standing in the same spot for five minutes thinking about everything that had happened since yesterday

"Let's go then" Sasuke said. He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs careful to not warn Orochimaru about their leaving. They walked trough the fancy neighbourhood until they arrived to another huge mansion. Sasuke took a key from his pocket an opened the mansion's door

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked alarmed as they entered the mansion

"This is the dobe's house. He gave me the keys long ago and he doesn't mind if I enter without permission" Sasuke answered shrugging, then he walked to the kitchen where Naruto and Hanako were. Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen and Hanako a piece of pizza

"Ah Sasuke-teme, you're late!" Naruto said when he noticed their presence

"Dobe we had to sneak out without Orochimaru noticing us" Sasuke answered "It's not that easy with the guards and the cameras"

"Hai, hai" Naruto rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his bowl of ramen

"Hanako are you ok?" Sakura asked sitting next to her sister in the kitchen table

"Yeah! Naruto-nichan is very funny!" Hanako answered smiling widely at her sister "He taught me all types of ramen and he showed me how to cook it!"

"Oh god, I hope you don't turn her into a ramen freak like you" Sasuke said smacking Naruto's head a little making him spit the ramen

"What was that for?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke

"Nothing really, I just felt like smacking you" Sasuke answered with a smirk while Sakura and Hanako laughed at the comment and at Naruto's defeated expression

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama" a guy of white long hair tied in a pony tail with black eyes and glasses talked. He and Orochimaru were in a dark room illuminated by a red light. There were many strange items at the walls and in the shelves. In the walls were many inverted crosses and at the shelves were knives and things that seemed human parts "I went to Gehena and there's a disturbing rumour I think you should hear" 

"I hope is not a useless rumour like the last time about Anima Mundi, Kabuto" Orochimaru said. He was sitting in a high chair that looked like a throne and he had a malicious look in his face

"It isn't Orochimaru-sama" the guy named Kabuto answered bowing his head at Orochimaru "It's about Lucifer, the ruler of hell"

"Lucifer?" that name got Orochimaru's attention completely and he frowned with uneasiness "I thought he was in an eternal sleep since God made him the Fallen Angel after Alexiel's and Rosiel's punishment"

"He was supposed to, but they told me he had taken a human body" Kabuto informed "Apparently he has been doing it a lot of times before. They said Lucifer had woken up and went to earth to look for humans at the edge of death and that he makes deals with them granting them their death wish. He uses those humans to approach Alexiel and Rosiel though they don't know what he wants or seeks by approaching them"

"How long have they known this?" Orochimaru asked containing his anger

"They told me they found out recently when someone tried to awake him…" Kabuto answered and then rolled his eyes "You know those crazy demons trying to provoke Apocalypses using Lucifer…"

"Do they know who Lucifer is right now?" Orochimaru asked getting up from his chair and walking to a steel door at the end of the room

"No but we have to look in their acquaintances" Kabuto answered "He might be one of them. But Orochimaru-sama… is he a threat to our plans?"

Orochimaru stayed silent and then looked at Kabuto with a serious expression on his face "He's the ruler of hell after all, he can kill me easily" Orochimaru paused and then he smirked "That's why I'm going to extract Alexiel's and Rosiel's powers for me, that way I'll even be able to challenge Adam Kadamon himself"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura left Naruto's place around nine o'clock. They entered silently at the mansion almost without breathing until they reached Sasuke's room "You can go change in the bathroom" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and grabbed her pyjamas while Sasuke undressed himself leaving only his boxers and when Sakura left the bathroom, she blushed when she saw Sasuke's bare chest 

"G-good night" Sakura stuttered embarrassed because she was only wearing a partially transparent nightgown and you could see her pink undergarments

"You shouldn't be embarrassed" Sasuke said though he was blushing "This isn't the first time we sleep together"

"I'm still no used to it" Sakura answered looking at the ceiling and covering herself with the sheet "Sorry"

"Don't be" Sasuke said closing his eyes "Good night, Cherry Blossom"

"Cherry Blossom?" Sakura asked raising a brow and turning her head to his side to look at him "Why are you calling me that?"

"I thought it suited you" Sasuke answered shrugging

"No one has called me that but my mother" Sakura said sighing deeply

"Sorry" Sasuke apologized, thinking he had molested her by calling her that

"Don't be" Sakura said repeating his words "You can call me Cherry Blossom if you want, but only you can call me that…" she blushed when she said that

"Okay, I'm glad only I have that privilege Cherry Blossom" Sasuke teased and Sakura just rolled her eyes noticing his teasing

Both stayed quiet and suddenly, Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist unconsciously. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her with wide eyes and a blushing Sakura, thinking it had molested him, was about to remove her arm without looking at him but Sasuke did the unexpected… he wrapped his arm around her waist too and it was Sakura's turn to be surprised but then she smiled though he didn't see it because he had already closed his eyes trying to hide his embarrassment. That night both of them had for the first time in years a full of sleep night

* * *

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked to the man of the afternoon at school. They were on the roof of a very high building of Konoha and Kakashi was showing his wings to the man 

"Uchiha Itachi" the man answered turning around to face Kakashi looking at him directly at his only seen eye and Kakashi faced a pair of crimson eyes

"Uchiha Itachi died 5 years ago" Kakashi said sitting in the border of the building hiding his wings "Uchiha Itachi killed the Uchiha clan excepting his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi ran away and died for unknown reasons though his corpse disappeared…"

"You did your homework" the man answered "You're a throne, so I'm not surprised that you have found out that I'm a spirit that has possessed Itachi's body"

"What's your porpoise?" Kakashi asked breaking the eye contact and looking instead at how beautiful the city looked at night

"I'm a spirit that has been watching Alexiel and Rosiel since a long time ago, but just call me Itachi it would be too troublesome telling you my real name" Itachi answered

"And why is it troublesome to know it?" Kakashi asked looking again at Itachi

"You wouldn't believe me" Itachi answered with a smirk walking towards Kakashi and sitting next to him "But I think you should know I'm the reason your plans against Sevothtarte may work out very well"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi narrowed his eye and frowned at hearing this

Itachi smirked widely and spread a pair of black wings "I'm the one who altered Alexiel's and Rosiel's destiny in their last reincarnation"

"What?" Kakashi exclaimed standing up and looking at Itachi's black wings "You're an angel? And what do you mean by telling me you're the one who altered their destinies?"

"I'm not an angel though I'm not human neither a demon" Itachi answered "Alexiel was my master when Rosiel ruled Etemenanki in Atziluth. What I did many years ago, it was in their last reincarnation before this one… Alexiel was a poor girl with an abusive father who raped her while Rosiel was a drug addict boy with many emotional problems. They met each other when she was running away from home and he gave her shelter at his home, soon they fell deeply in love but it wasn't their destiny to be together. At that time I took Rosiel's best friend's body. One day they fought and I knew that soon they would kill each other as many times before…"

_I was in a dark alley at the downtown of the city looking for them knowing about their fight and I found Alexiel crying. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me with teary eyes and nodded "Why were you fighting?"_

"_I told him about my father and he said he was going to kill him but he was drugged. I tried to stop him and he told me I was a coward for defending my father after all he did to me" she explained between sobs_

_That's when I knew what she was going to do. She was going to stop him and I knew they'd end up killing each other somehow and I thought it was unfair for them. I had a gun at that moment and I pointed the gun at her head, she looked at me with surprise and I returned the gaze with an icy look but then she smiled_

"_You're very kind" she told me and this time I looked at her confused "No one has ever gone against God's destiny given to me and him. I can't believe I didn't realize until now that you are the one we were waiting for. The one that takes care of us always"_

"_Alexiel?" I asked her and she just smiled again_

"_Kill me" she commanded me "That way I won't kill him and I won't end up hating him again. I've endured too much trough this punishment but the most painful thing is to love him again and hate him finally. So please kill me"_

"And I did it" Itachi ended his story "After that he came looking for me trying to kill me but Rosiel awoke for a moment just like Alexiel and he asked me to forgive him and he killed me and the he committed suicide. Also I made my part of the deal; Rosiel's best friend was in love with Alexiel's reincarnation and his death wish was to end up her suffering if Rosiel couldn't and so I did"

"Why are you doing this?" Kakashi asked spreading his wings once more and elevating a few meters "And what are you going to do this time?"

"I'm doing this for Alexiel. I don't have any fond feelings for Rosiel, but Alexiel was and still is my master" Itachi answered looking at the stars "And this time I'll just make my part of the deal and I'll watch what happens with them. In the end, I'll decide if I need to interfere once more…"

* * *

Morning came by and Sasuke was woken up by the alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and felt very nice warmth next to him, so he turned his head to look at the source and saw a sleeping Sakura and that made him smile widely then he caressed her hair lightly and that action woke her up. She rubbed he eyes and yawned and then she realized that something was at her side and looked at Sasuke 

"O-ohayo Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted blushing deeply and she blushed deeper when she realized Sasuke's arm around her waist. They stayed looking at each other for a few moments until Sakura decided to talk snapping Sasuke out of his dazing "I… I think we should get going to school…"

"Oh yeah right" Sasuke said only getting up from bed and grabbing his clothes for the day.

Half an hour later both of them were already walking to school silently. Once they saw the building Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand making her blush _"This is just to scare away her fan girls"_ she reminded herself with disappointment. They walked trough the halls hand in hand and they found one of the last persons Sakura wanted to see: Hyuuga Neji

"What's this?" Neji said raising a brow mockingly "Is Haruno now Uchiha's personal whore?"

"Shut the fuck up" Sasuke said sending Neji a death glare when he realized Sakura's hurt expression at Neji's comment

"And what will you do if I don't?" Neji asked teasingly. All the people in the hall had forgotten about what they were doing and now they were watching at the scene

"This" Sasuke answered and let go of Sakura. He advanced some steps towards Neji and when he was front to front with him, Sasuke punched him in the nose making him bleed

"Fuck!" Neji cussed grabbing his bleeding nose while Sakura watched in awe at Sasuke "I'll get you for this Uchiha!" Neji was about to punch Sasuke back but someone stood in the middle and was none other than Kakashi

"What's this?" Kakashi asked with a harsh voice and then he looked at Neji "Go to the nursery Hyuuga. Uchiha, Haruno I want to talk to you, follow me" Neji nodded and walked away not before sending Sasuke and Sakura a mocking glare. Sasuke and Sakura followed Kakashi to an empty room, Kakashi told them to sit and then he locked the door.

"Kakashi-sensei about what happened…" Sakura started trying to explain thinking he was going to punish them

"You're not here because of that Miss Haruno" Kakashi interrupted "It's about a much more important matter concerning the both of you"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about" Sakura said looking at Sasuke and he shrugged

"What I'm going to tell you is something you don't know about yourselves" Kakashi started. Sakura was about to interrupt again but Kakashi continued his talking before Sakura could say anything "At the beginning you'll probably won't believe me. You'll call me insane and a psycho but please listen to what I have to say until the end without interruptions, understood?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded and both had a puzzled look on their faces. Kakashi smiled thankfully

"Do the names Alexiel and Rosiel sound familiar to you?" Kakashi asked and both Sasuke and Sakura opened their eyes widely "Thought so. Alexiel and Rosiel were the greatest angels in heaven; also they were twin brothers, or more correctly, reflections of each other. Rosiel was the ruler of heaven while Alexiel was locked in the Eden the holy garden; they were separated from each other by God. The reason they were separated was that God knew that them, brothers of blood, loved each other in an incestuous way…" this time Sasuke was the one about to interrupt but Kakashi didn't let him and continued his story "God thought that Alexiel's locking was enough to keep their feelings on control but it didn't turn out that way. Rosiel confessed his feelings to Alexiel and she corresponded and then they kept a secret relationship as lovers, but another angel who was sick of power found out and accused them with the Supreme Court of Angels and they were punished. Their punishment was the worst, their souls were separated from their bodies which were frozen, while their souls were sent to reincarnate into human beings. But these reincarnations were condemned to live an unsightly life and to meet each other, fall in love and end up killing and hating each other…" Kakashi sighed when he finished and look at both teenagers who were open mouthed looking at him with disbelief

"Look Kakashi, your story is very interesting but I don't get why you called us here to tell us that" Sasuke said looking at Kakashi with confusion

"I'm sorry Alexiel-sama" Kakashi said looking straight at Sasuke who flinched at it "But this story has a lot to do with both of you…"

"Kakashi-sensei, we…" Sakura started but Kakashi interrupted

"Haven't you ever thought why you've been suffering all your life?" Kakashi asked and neither Sasuke nor Sakura answered "And I'm sure that since you met you've seen images of Alexiel and Rosiel, am I right?" they still didn't answer "You! Both of you are them! Don't you get it? You are Alexiel and Rosiel; all the events on your life have been destined" this time Kakashi's voice sounded almost pleading "I'm an angel from heaven, my name is Hatake Kakashi and my rank is throne, I'm one of the Seven Great Angels also I'm the leader of Anima Mundi, an organization created by me to crash Sevothtarte's leadership in heaven and…"

"Wow, wait a second" Sasuke said processing the information "Who's Sevotate or Sevtate or whatever his name is?"

"Sevothtarte took Rosiel's place as leader in the Etemenanki and he was the one who accused Alexiel and Rosiel to the Supreme Court of Angels in order to get the power in heaven while God's sleeping in the Eden" Kakashi explained "The Etemenanki it's in the last level of heaven named Atziluth, and it's the tower where the greatest angels and God live. Sevothtarte has ruled since Rosiel's absence but in reality his leadership it's a dictatorship built by fear. Sevothtarte has killed thousands who revealed against him or tried to break Alexiel's and Rosiel's punishment"

"Look Kakashi-sensei no offence, but…" Sakura paused and took a long breath "It just sounds very impossible, I mean, how you know they are us?"

"By just looking at your faces" Kakashi answered "At first you don't look like each other but if you watch closer, anyone would think you're siblings and your faces are the same as theirs"

"You have no proofs that we are those people!" Sasuke exclaimed and he stood up from his chair and then he grabbed Sakura's hand "We have to go to class, sorry" Sasuke walked to the door followed by Sakura but a second later Kakashi was blocking the way and a pair of white wings were in his back

"You need to believe me" Kakashi said with a serious expression on his face "Soon angels and demons, many of them, will come to hunt you. They'll be Sevothtarte's subordinates or demons that want your powers, they will kill you or they will extract Alexiel's and Rosiel's souls out from you" Kakashi's wings disappeared "I hope you believe me soon. Also you have to know that the new girl named Kirie is an archangel from heaven, she was devoted to Rosiel since she was a candidate for archangel centuries ago and she will be after you Sakura and she might want to kill you Sasuke"

"Wait a second" Sakura said "Rosiel _is_ a _guy _right? And she's after _him_ but you're telling me he's after _me_"

"It might be a little complicated for you to understand, but yes Rosiel is a man and you're Rosiel's reincarnation" Kakashi explained trying not to laugh of Sakura's face "And Alexiel is a woman and Sasuke is Alexiel"

"That doesn't make any sense" Sasuke said squeezing Sakura's hand a little unconsciously

"In fact it does in a very strange way" Kakashi said with a smile "Rosiel had blue like glass hair and that would explain why Sakura has such a strange hair colour as pink…"

"Hey!" Sakura pouted "But if all your delirium is true… how old are you?"

"Oh my dear Sakura, I'm almost as old as the human kind" Kakashi answered "That is more than 5.000 years"

"Let's say all your so said delirium is true" Sasuke said "Let's say _we_ actually _are _those angels. _If _we are those angels we were punished because of an incest thing am I correct?" Kakashi nodded "Then, why are you telling us this if we are outcasts from heaven and you're an angel from heaven?"

"I told you, I want to crash Sevothtarte's dictatorship" Kakashi answered

"And what do we have to do with that Sevot-whatever-his-name-is?" Sasuke asked

"I want Rosiel and Alexiel to awake so they can rule again in heaven" Kakashi answered "But in order to do that you have to train your spiritual powers, you have to learn to call them, to use them and to control them"

"I don't believe you" Sasuke said bluntly "Proof me we are those people"

"Have your wounds heal themselves any time?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke's and Sakura's widened at this "Isn't that proof enough?" Sasuke shook his head in denial and Kakashi sighed "Fine"

Kakashi raised a hand in front of Sasuke's and Sakura's face and in his palm a lightning ball started to form in his hand. After some moments, Kakashi moved his hand and pointed it right at them and released it destroying part of the classroom. Sakura screamed in fear and Sasuke hugged her shielding her body _'This is it' _Sasuke thought. Sakura was hiding her face in his chest and was holding his hand tightly. They could feel how the power of the lightning ball was pushing them backwards. Sakura opened her eyes slightly and saw how the lightning ball was about to hit them. She even expected to feel electrocuted but it never came, instead a blue blinding light was covering them and shielding them and it seemed to be even more destructive than the lightning. When the lightning was destroyed, Sakura looked at the floor and she saw how the area around them was completely destroyed

"Do you believe me now?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke neither Sakura said anything, too shocked to even talk "Well, I have to leave to class, hope I convinced you" and he left the classroom

Both stayed silence and Sakura decided to break it "Sasuke-kun… do you believe it?"

"No" Sasuke answered "It sounds like a fairy tail. Besides, angels are _supposed _to _be_ pure _not _incestuous. It just sounds illogical"

"But… you know that would explain those weird visions we saw" Sakura muttered frowning

"I know" Sasuke said and sighed "But I just can't stand believing that the reason I have a shit of life was because someone decided it for me just because that fucking angel, or whatever she is, is inside me, don't you agree?"

"Yes" Sakura answered and sighed too "But… I don't know why it comforts me somehow… I guess I've been looking for someone to blame my suffering, and if all this is truth, even if I don't want to, I'll blame him"

"I guess me too" Sasuke agreed and he sneaked an arm around Sakura's shoulder while she leaned her head into his shoulder _'But… I don't want to believe that the feelings I have for you are for other person that it's not you and from another person that it's not me…' _both thought bitterly

* * *

"You know Kakashi, you have to make better excuses from now on" said Sevothtarte to Kakashi. They were in a large room with fancy furniture and a red carpet. In the back of the room was a throne and Sevothtarte was sitting on it while Kakashi was standing in front of him "I know you've been trying to do something bad" 

"And why the great Sevothtarte thinks that?" Kakashi asked trying not to roll his eyes at this

"You have been absent to more than two reunions" Sevothtarte answered "And I wonder what's more important than that since you're the chief of the thrones"

"Well you know I get lost" Kakashi answered "I've never had the chance to memorize the whole map of Etemenanki. I just confused the halls"

"That's the same excuse you give all the time" Sevothtarte said trying not to explode

"I don't think that the great Sevothtarte-sama has to worry about it" Kakashi said starting to leave the place

"If you're planning things against me again, I'll make sure this time your body rots completely until the last inch of skin" Sevothtarte menaced "And I won't fail like the last time"

"That arrogance of yours… I wonder how long you'll keep it" Kakashi whispered smirking under his mask

"Also if you try to wake those filthy incestuous, I'll cut your wings" Sevothtarte menaced again not hearing Kakashi's whisper

"Hai Sevothtarte-sama" Kakashi replied with sarcasm and left before Sevothtarte could say anything more

"Kakashi-senpai!" someone yelled and Kakashi turned around to see Yuugao (She's an ANBU in Naruto, she's Hayate's girlfriend. Hope you remember her). She had long purple hair and brown eyes; she was a throne and one of his subordinates

"Yuugao" said Kakashi acknowledging her "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no but I think you should see this…" Yuugao answered with a frown in her face "It's about the angel crystals" The angel crystals were the bodies of the Fallen Angels frozen in crystal and with chains. They had a very strong security, because in there were the bodies of Alexiel, Rosiel and their allies. Sevothtarte had increased the security of them specially taking precautions for rebels that wanted to revive Alexiel and Rosiel.

Kakashi frowned and followed Yuugao, they entered easily because Yuugao was one of the guardian angels of the crystals and Kakashi was one of the Seven Great Angels. They entered to the room and the first thing he saw was Alexiel's and Rosiel's bodies frozen with an emotionless face. Yuugao took him instead to another crystal that corresponded to Raziel, who once was Alexiel's only and best friend.

"What's wrong with Raziel?" Kakashi asked not seeing anything weird in him

"When he was frozen his eyes weren't open" Yuugao explained and pointed at his eyes, which were open and you could see his electric blue eyes "And the same happened to Jibril, somehow she moved her hands and opened her eyes too… what does that mean Kakashi-senpai?"

"I don't know" Kakashi answered frowning "But do you know why Raziel was frozen in here?" Yuugao shook her head "Then I'll tell you what happened…"

_Alexiel and Rosiel had been just punished in front of all the angels in Atziluth. Their bodies were been taken to the Angel's Crystals room and their souls were somewhere inside two new born babies in earth. Sevothtarte had just taken the leadership of heaven and talked_

"_As you have seen, the great Inorganic Angel and the great Organic Angel are a pair of _filthy_ incestuous" Sevothtarte said harshly and Raziel, who was in the crowd watching, turned his hands into fists containing his anger "And if any of you think otherwise, say it aloud and you'll be with them in no time…" He looked around in the crowd "Also know that any rebels will have their wings cut" he was about to leave the stage but Raziel didn't let him standing in front of him with his wings in sight._

"_I have something to say Sevothtarte" Raziel said_

"_Fine, talk then" Sevothtarte replied calmly but menacing_

"_First of all, I still and always think as Alexiel and Rosiel as rulers of heaven" Raziel said bluntly "I'll be honest since this moment, I won't obey you nor I'll recognize you as ruler of Atziluth" Sevothtarte was about to talk again but Raziel continued "I know you're thinking about cutting my wings or freezing me in a Crystal Angel, doesn't matter though, I'm already prepared for it"_

"_I'll freeze you then" Sevothtarte said containing his anger "I know you were Alexiel's no.1 ally. So for you to be happy, I'll make you her guardian angel in every single reincarnation and also, you'll die because of Alexiel in a very painful way. Kakashi, take him to the Angel's Crystal room; freeze him and send his soul to earth and make sure the punishment is fulfilled"_

"_Fuck you" Raziel said not caring anymore but then he smirked. He had just gotten what he wanted. He had already told Alexiel about his plan, she had tried to convince him not to do it, but he was sure about his decision and wasn't going to back off._

_Kakashi grabbed his arm and took him to the room of Crystal Angels. Raziel watched Alexiel's face for the last time and then smiled at Kakashi "You know Kakashi? The last thing Alexiel told me when I told her I'll do this was: 'Then, farewell my dear friend, hopefully I'll meet you in the next life. When that time comes I promise to protect you always'. Ironic isn't it? She won't be able to fulfil that promise because of this punishment"_

"_You seem to be very calm" Kakashi said. He was about to froze Raziel_

"_Maybe, but I'm very sad you know?" Raziel said and a single tear rolled trough his face "She'll feel guilty because of me when I die, she'll think she couldn't fulfil her promise. And I won't be able to tell her that I'm the one that will protect her and no the other way around" Kakashi didn't say anything and the Raziel smiled at him with tears in his face, his soul was been already separated from his body. His soul was about to leave his body and Raziel raised his head and looked at Alexiel "I'm sorry for not been able to fulfil your promise…" and that was the last thing he said before closing his eyes and been frozen… and Kakashi didn't know why but he cried that night for them_

"What does that means?" Yuugao asked once Kakashi finished his story

"That Raziel has reincarnated many times in a close person to Alexiel and has died because of her" Kakashi answered "Raziel was a principality and one of the bests. I think that the fact that he opened his eyes is for telling us who he is down there in earth and to tell us his destiny has been altered too… and I think I know who his reincarnation is…"

* * *

That's chapter 3 for you. The flashbacks were really important and some other things too were very important for the story hahaha. I apologize again for grammar errors and confusions for it, it makes me feel awful! 

**Inulover4eva: **I'm SO sorry for grammar errors. Glad you liked it in spite of all the errors, THANK YOU! Angel Sanctuary is great; I loved it since the moment I read a summary of the story

**Crazy Gal42: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review made me very happy hahaha

**Jennjennr: **Oh thank you so much for all your comments! About English, I speak it very well and my pronunciation is very good but I suck at writing, when I write in English is when I make mistakes. There are no complains until know (glad there isn't…). Your review made me feel great hahaha, my moral is high now!

**Latoya: **Yeah, I love Angel Sanctuary. It's my second favourite manga (the first one is Naruto)

**pantherdemonXO8: **Hahaha I think it is confusing, but I wanted it that way because I thought it would be unexpected and apparently it was hahaha. I'm sorry about the grammar errors and thanks for reading my story in spite of it.

_**

* * *

Preview for next chapter**_

"_I'm Itachi" he introduced himself to Sakura_

"_You look very much like Sasuke-kun… Are you his brother?" she asked confused_

"_Maybe I am" he answered "But that's not why I am here…"_

* * *

Please review!

* * *


End file.
